


can't help falling in love

by 10tensus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Summer storms, fluffy boyfriends, noren are so cute pls, they're in love, this is my first time pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10tensus/pseuds/10tensus
Summary: summer storms are probably one of the things renjun loves the most, he thinks there’s beauty in everything, even more when the sky is lighting up, and rain is falling; the smell of it, the way weather like this calls for blanket, netflix and hot chocolate evenings, but if there was something renjun truly loved, it was jeno.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 51





	can't help falling in love

summer storms are probably one of the things renjun loves the most, he thinks there’s beauty in everything, even more so when the sky is lit up, and rain is falling; the smell of it, the way weather like this calls for blanket, netflix and hot chocolate evenings, but if there was something renjun truly loved, it was jeno.

every single thing about him made his heart happy; the way his smile matched his eyes, how unintentionally funny he is (even if he wouldn’t admit it to his face), how he always takes his feelings into consideration and makes sure that his beloved other half is completely comfortable... renjun liked to think of him as the shining star that guides him back home on a dark night. 

it had been quite a few weeks since the last time they had taken a nap together on the couch that was placed in the living room of their shared apartment, but there were no more excuses now; it was a rainy sunday, the sky looked gorgeous as ever, completely purple. 

renjun found himself tangled with his boyfriend in the small space they were sleeping on, jeno had his arm wrapped around him with his face completely buried on his neck, where he would leave small kisses whenever his boyfriend moved a little. 

ever since they began dating 4 years back, this is exactly what they always thought their future together would look like, just them enjoying the smallest yet most dear things with each other’s company. 

a little backstory in their love life would have to include how jeno saw this cute boy who was celebrating his birthday with his friends at the laser tag place he worked at. he felt his heart tingle the moment he heard him introduce himself, then when he heard him laugh, and maybe he died a little when he saw him wink at him after he had been caught staring… but just look at where they are now living together. 

renjun wasn’t at all sure this “relationship” was gonna work out, or how it was gonna work, because he didn’t know anything about this guy, they went to school on very different sides of the city and they couldn't see each other all that often, but he was charming and cute, texted him good morning messages and wished him a nice day, so he thought that giving him a chance to go out was fine. 

turns out, it was more than just fine because jeno, whom he learned was his name, had amazed him in every possible aspect, every single time they went out together, making it almost impossible not to fall at his feet from how incredibly cute and puppy like the boy with the eye smile was. 

and, maybe the reason why he enjoys this weather so much is because on their first date, around summer time, jeno finally had the courage to kiss him; it was pouring outside but the two high school seniors were hanging out, one month into their relationship. 

maybe it was the wet hair all over renjun’s forehead that caused him to do it, maybe it was the fact that he saw him consciously jump on a puddle like a carefree little boy, or maybe it was all the water drops on his face that were making his eyes shine like he had never seen before… all he knew was that even if it was summer and the weather wasn't so good, he felt warmth when he saw the boy standing right in front of him so, without really thinking about it twice, he did it. 

it being their first kiss, it was awkward but it still felt good. like, it was something they had wanted for a while but neither had the courage to do so. 

back to reality, though, renjun somehow managed to get up silently, without causing his sleeping boyfriend to wake up (which he would’ve cursed at himself for). he opened up the curtains of the window that was right in front of them, only so he could watch one of his favorite creations of mother nature, not before making his way to the kitchen so he could grab himself a snack. 

as much as he wanted to admire the scenery, there was something that bothered him; he wasn’t sure if it was the fact that his boyfriend looked completely ethereal in this relaxed ambience or the fact that he couldn’t stop time to enjoy this for the rest of his life. 

but, that’s when a light bulb lit up in his head, and he hurriedly collected himself so he could capture this moment and the purity of it for a lifetime, even if it was gonna happen again at some point, he really wanted this moment to be attached to his wall and, more importantly, his heart. 

without thinking about it twice, he changed his outfit from that same morning into something comfortable, such as the old hoodies he and his boyfriend shared, alongside with a pair of sweatpants that he only ever used when he felt like painting (which was, pretty much every single day)

jeno was just casually laying there with the messiest possible hair, a blanket on top of him covering not much else than just his torso, as his feet hung out of the couch; probably one of the things renjun liked (read: loved) the most about him was the fact that even when he was sleeping, there was always a small smile playing on the corners of his mouth, lips slightly pulled upwards. 

he got himself all ready to begin what he liked to call (in his mind) his next masterpiece, a combination of all the things he enjoyed the most in this world; he had hundreds of sketches, unfinished drawings and paintings all over the place, but he thinks that’s what makes this apartment so cozy, and so him. 

his mess is his signature. 

+++

he was so deep in thought, hands covered in paint, that he never realized the faint and raspy voice that belongs to his sleeping boyfriend that came from the couch calling his name, “babe”. 

renjun moved the canvas standing in between the two of them, looking to the side to see jeno laying down on his stomach and his hands taking over his face, completely different to his position from three minutes ago, or maybe more, he wasn’t counting; “yes?” he questioned, smiling at the sight in front of him. 

“what are you doing?” jeno said, patting down at the empty space next to him, longing for the presence of the shorter boy. 

he giggled lightly, looking down at his hands covered in paint, “why don’t you see for yourself?” 

groaning at those words, he tried to prop himself up on his elbows but ended up falling onto his stomach once again, finding himself too weak from his recent awakening; his eyes were still half closed as if the (not so bright) light had caught him off guard, “just tell me” 

renjun got the wet cloth he had prepared to clean himself up (because he knew this was gonna happen), standing up and closing the small distance that separated them. “i’m painting” jeno heard much closer now, the shorter boy always spoke to him really softly, unless he was mad at him; without thinking twice and not even looking, he slung his arm around his waist pulling him down onto the couch with him, gaining himself a slap on his forearm, “ouch!” 

“i could've got you all covered in paint!” 

jeno ignored his comment, his grip getting tighter around him, as he kissed his forehead, “it’s not like i care” of course he doesn’t care, he never does. 

he faintly smiled against renjun’s cheek; it was always like this with them, fooling around the house, even when they were going through a hard patch, they just made each other feel like things were easy. jeno softly whispered an “i love you”, brushing his lips on the skin pressed on them; this simple action, after years of being together, made renjun get all blushy and shy to be around him, he was more than sure jeno felt the heat going up to his cheeks, as he instantly began leaving soft kisses there.

renjun would be lying if he said he didn’t absolutely love whenever jeno was clingy with him, (which was most of the time), it made him feel loved and wanted, especially when he made sure to let him know that. "are you gonna wake up?" he tried removing the younger boy's from around his body, failing miserably at this, only making it harder for him to move. 

"why don't you want to be here with me?" and, finally, for what felt like the first time in the whole day, jeno opened his eyes to look at renjun, his lips turning into a little pout and puppy eyes, which he was more than sure would get him whatever he wanted. earning a laugh caught in the back of his boyfriend's throat, he rolled his eyes almost to the back of his head, "don't be dramatic, we've been here all day!" 

"and, we could be here all night if you wanted"

the both of them giggled, as jeno started drawing small circles on the back of his hand, "just say you wanna make out and go!"

jeno quickly began tickling his boyfriend's sides, turning him to face him only so he could kiss him all over, "so what if that's what i wanna do?" he said, but not too long after he stopped, not because of his boyfriend crying and begging him to do so, but because he got lost hearing his laugh, making his heart race, “play some music”

“alright.” renjun got his phone from the table sitting right next to the couch, he pressed the shuffle button, but didn’t even had time to see what he was playing when his lips were met with the taller boy’s, eager, like he had been waiting for this moment to come all day. 

sexy can i, started playing. 

their sweet moment was interrupted by renjun, who couldn’t help but laugh at the song; jeno, on the other hand, raised his eyebrows as if judging the song choice, “really?” 

“let me change it up real quick!” 

but jeno, he didn’t let go, he just kept him close, holding him tightly to him, as if his life depended on it, “no, i’m not in the mood anymore” 

“then… can you let me go so i can keep working on my masterpiece?” renjun asked, arching one of his eyebrows in hopes that jeno would notice, only to find him fast asleep right away. he sighed, letting jeno get impossibly closer. “babe?” 

“just close your eyes, paint me in your dreams.” 

he couldn't help but fall in love with him.


End file.
